Madness
by psychic soul
Summary: (Based on the Titans season finale) The Prophecy is about to fulfilled, and Trigon has a surprise for Raven before it comes to fruition. What will the Titans do when Trigon takes one of their own? Dark!Robin. R&R.
1. Prologue

**MADNESS**

 **A Teen Titans Fanfiction**

 _"I, I can't get these memories out of my mind  
And some kind of madness has started to evolve_  
 _I, I tried so hard to let you go_  
 _But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_

 _I have finally seen the light_  
 _And I have finally realized_  
 _What you mean_

 _Come to me,_  
 _Trust in your dream_  
 _Come on and rescue me_  
 _Yes I have known, I can be wrong_  
 _Maybe I'm too headstrong_  
 _Our love is  
Madness"_

 _\- Madness, Muse_

* * *

Raven could feel she was in another nightmare. No, she _knew_ she was in another nightmare. Everything around her was engulfed in flames. The world has been devastated by Trigon, leaving nothing to be saved. These are the visions of what was to come. This was the world's destiny. And she was going to be the one responsible for all of it.

Ever since the prophecy of her birth had been revealed, she would dream about this death and destruction every night. It was a sore reminder that she could not run from the inevitable – that the prophecy had to be fulfilled. And if she was going to be honest with herself, the doomsday visions were getting pretty old, pretty fast. Part of her wanted to get the prophecy done and over with so she wouldn't have to deal with these repetitive visions anymore. She already knew that running away from her fate was futile - she just wished it wasn't rubbed in her face every fucking day.

But just as that thought crossed her mind, her nightmare suddenly changed. No longer was she surrounded by fire, brimstone and suffering. Instead, it seemed she was in a house – a seemingly ordinary house with four walls and a roof over her head. Now, this was an interesting development, she thought as she surveyed her surroundings, preparing herself if this was a possible mental trap.

" _Oh this is no trap, my dear Raven._ " Trigon's disembodied voice said around the house. " _I can feel your dread dear child of the upcoming prophecy. But I want you to know that there is nothing for you to be afraid of. This is actually a joyous occasion. Once the prophecy is fulfilled, then we can be together once again, as father and daughter. I will show you that there is nothing to be afraid of. I will enlist the help of your dearest friend to show you that there is nothing to be afraid of. I assure you after this act of mine, you'll be excited for my return."_

And then Raven woke up with a jolt, panting as her heart raced in her chest. She clutched her head in confusion and in fear. What could her father mean with his message? What evil plot did he have in store for her this time?

She didn't have a chance to ponder on this thoughts as the alarm blared through the Tower. Trouble was again brewing in the city, and she could only wonder if this was Trigon's plan already set in motion.

* * *

The Titans were called to a disturbance in an isolated house outside of the city. A fire started blazing outside the house and if it was not contained soon, it would spread across the woods and destroy the houses of the Jump City residents. When they got to the location, the fire was well underway. The blaze was already spreading throughout the forest, and they had to act fast to contain it.

The Titans were huddled together as Robin gave their plan of attack. "Alright team, the fire is spreading fast so we need to split up to contain it before it can do much damage to the residents. I'll take the north area near the house, Starfire, you take the south side. Beast Boy, contain the east and Cyborg, you take the west. Raven will monitor from the skies and will help anyone who needs it. Titans, go!"

They all nodded and went to their respective assignments. Each Titan worked hard to contain the fire that was spreading around them. Raven flew high enough that she could see the whole area. She was about to use her powers to stop the fire when she was shocked by what she saw. She brought out her communicator to warn the team of what they were truly up against.

The Titans thought that this mission was just about containing a fire, but they were wrong.

Dead wrong.

"Titans, this isn't just a wildfire. This is the mark of Scath. This is Trigon."

Raven tightly clutched onto her communicator as she saw how the flames formed the symbol of Scath, the symbol of her father. Could this be what he was telling her in her dream? What were they really facing in these fires? She could only pray that her fellow Titans received her warning if they had a sliver of a chance to face this threat upon them.

Starfire's voice brought her out from her thoughts. "I hear you Friend Raven. I have not seen Slade but I have contained my part of the fire."

"Yeah me too, dude. Just managed the east side of the fire." Beast Boy said through his communicator as he was tracking the scents of his teammates.

"Cyborg here. Everything clear on my side too. But I can see Robin's fire still blazing." Cyborg added, with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Yeah dudes, I can definitely smell Slade toward Robin's direction." Beast Boy confirmed as he transformed into a wolf and headed toward the north side.

Raven felt her heart sink to her stomach at what she heard. Pushing the fears of her dream aside, she opened a portal and transported herself to where Robin was. When she emerged on the other side of her portal, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were already at her side. The Titans stood side by side as they could only look at the horror that was before them.

They saw Robin standing over Slade's defeated body that was lying on the ground. Normally, the sight of Slade in this kind of state would make the Titans rejoice. But then Robin slowly turned to face them, and what they saw proved that this was no cause for celebration. He looked at them without his domino mask, and instead of seeing the true color of his eyes, they saw completely black ones, possessed with a powerful, dark energy.

Raven's eyes were brimming with tears as she willed all of this to be a lie. She couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. Was this what Trigon was telling her in her nightmare? Did he target Robin because of the special bond that they shared?

At that very moment, Robin looked at her with his possessed eyes and a devilish smile danced on his lips, answering her unspoken question. And that was when Trigon plunged her into a completely different level of Hell.

* * *

This was not supposed to happen.

None of their training scenarios could prepare them for this.

Their source of hope and strength, their guiding light has suddenly gone dark.

They have gone against him before, but with the stakes already stacked so high against them, can they still do it again?

Could they even hope to defeat a Trigon-possessed Robin?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I'm back! After a few years hehe. But hey at least I am back with a new Dark!Robin story. This is inspired by the season finale of Titans. (which is amazing btw. As a Teen Titans fan, I recommend you watch it. :) ) But yeah hope you enjoy reading this! Have a great day wherever you may be!**


	2. Chapter 1

**MADNESS**

 **A Teen Titans Fanfiction**

" _I see that look in your eyes  
It makes me go blind  
Cut me deep, these secrets and lies  
Storm in the quiet_

 _Feel the fury closing in  
All resistance wearing thin  
Nowhere to run from all of this havoc  
Nowhere to hide  
From all of this madness, madness, madness_

 _Nowhere to run  
There's nowhere to hide  
This is madness, madness, madness  
Madness, madness, madness"_

 _\- Madness, Ruelle_

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes ago…_

Robin knew this was no ordinary fire the moment that he set foot in the blazing forest. He immediately sensed the danger that was waiting for them. And as he walked toward his assigned area, his fears were confirmed when he saw a familiar villain patiently waiting for his arrival.

"Hello Robin." Slade greeted him in his chilling voice. "So glad you could join me."

Robin did not waste any time with pleasantries or small talk with his arch nemesis. He went straight toward him and charged with his bo staff high in the air. With a loud battle cry he swung at the masked villain, narrowly missing Slade as he expertly dodged the attack. He landed a few steps away as he continued his taunts toward the Boy Wonder.

"Hm, you seem quiet tonight. No witty quips or catchphrases for me?"

"No." was all Robin said as he threw a couple of birdarangs toward Slade. He barely avoided the deadly projectiles that were headed towards him as he noticed the change in demeanor of the hero before him.

"What's the matter Robin? Are you worried that your precious little bird will be in danger again? Are you worried that I'll do something to her tonight?"

This only seemed to enrage the Boy Wonder even more as he once again attacked the villain with his bo staff. This time, the attack connected and sent Slade flying back a few meters. He hit a burning tree before crashing down to the ground. As he slowly recovered from the impact of the blow, he instantly knew that something was wrong with his opponent before him. If before, his usual attacks still had some form of restraint, Slade knew that Robin was not holding anything back this time. He didn't care what happened to the villain with his attacks.

He was going for the kill.

Once Slade realized this, he knew that the fun and games were over. If Robin was out for the kill, then so would he.

He summoned fire to his fists, preparing himself for the counter-attack, but nothing happened. He tried once again but there was no fire pooling around his hands. His single eye widened in shock as he finally realized the gravity of the situation.

Trigon did not send him here for Raven. He was sent here to face Robin.

But he'd be damned if he didn't give the Boy Wonder the fight of his life.

Armed with simply his fists, he charged at Robin with a guttural battle cry while the Boy Wonder ran towards him with a cry of his own. Their fists collided but Robin quickly ducked and threw another attack towards Slade. This made the villain double over which gave him the opportunity to swing his bo staff toward Slade's head. This sent him flying a few meters in the air, making him crash to the burning ground, choking on a mixture of dirt and soot. He tried to get up, but he felt the cold press of Robin's bo staff on the back of his skull. Slade tried to look up, but the Boy Wonder used his weapon to push his head further into the torched ground.

Robin didn't even understand where this aggression and power was coming from. He could feel a different kind of rage that was coursing through his veins, like a deep-seeded anger that he had not felt before. This was the kind of anger that was born out of the darkness that he always knew that was inside him. It was tempting him to give into it, to allow this dark side of himself to finally come out after all these years of denying its existence. He felt like he was donning his Red X persona again – like his inner demons were clawing their way out of their shell and into the world.

But that darkness was only being drawn out because of his concern for Raven, his teammate and friend. He couldn't let Slade near Raven ever again. He promised her that everything would be okay and that he would protect her from whatever it was that they were facing. And the only way he could do that was if he finished the Terminator once and for all.

He raised his bo staff in the air as he said, "This is for Raven you son of a bitch." He then dropped his staff with so much force that he broke his metal mask. And a dark power came sprouting out of Slade and went straight into Robin. When all the power had left Slade's body, his domino mask was knocked off out of the sheer force, and it revealed jet black, demon-possessed eyes.

* * *

 _Now_

The Titans could only stare in horror as their leader stood before them, exuding demonic energy. No one wanted to go up against him, but it seemed that they did not have a choice.

"Hey Robin" Cyborg nervously greeted, trying to dispel the situation, "you don't have to do this man. We can help you out of that Trigon possession or whatever that is. We can work this out."

"Yeah dude!" Beast Boy chimed in, "We don't have to fight each other. Remember, we're all on the same team."

Robin simply raised his bo staff in response and pointed it towards them, signaling the Titans that he was ready to fight. "We are not on the same side." he said in a guttural voice. "I am on the side of darkness. And soon enough, you will all be part of the darkness too."

He charged toward the team and swung his bo staff at the heroes. The Titans instantly evaded his attack, not wanting to confront their leader. As they landed a few feet away, they tried to formulate a plan on how they could beat Batman's protege.

"Yo dudes, what are we gonna do? Robin's gone Exorcist on us!" Beast Boy said in a panic as he narrowly dodged a birdarang thrown at his direction.

"I don't know man! It's like Red X all over again." Cyborg shouted out as he blasted a sonic cannon toward Robin. He expertly dodged the blast while throwing two ice disks back at the Titans. Before the disks could hit their target, a star bolt blew them up. Starfire flew before them just in timewith her eyes glowing, ready for the battle that they were facing.

"Friends, I am not sure how we shall defeat Robin, but we must do it soon. I do not think we can last long against him." As she said this, another birdarang flew right through their group. This caught the attention of the Titans as their former leader charged at them with a demonic strength that they had never known. He swung his bo staff high up in the air, ready to hit the team but a black raven swooped in and pushed him back into the burning forest.

"I have a plan." Raven said, coming out of the shadows with a resolve in her voice. "It's my fault that he's in this situation so I have to fix it." Her hands were covered in her dark energy as she rose up a few feet off the ground. "Just keep him busy while I make the preparations. I'm the only one that can save him now." The Titans nodded in agreement as Raven enveloped herself in her power, preparing the spell that can save their leader.

"You heard the lady. Let's do this!" Cyborg exclaimed as he fired his sonic cannon toward Robin.

The Titans proceeded with their plan: they would distract Robin as Raven worked on her magic to defeat him. They knew that going against their leader was a huge risk, but if they faced him together, then they knew they stood a chance.

Beast Boy was the first one to charge against the former Boy Wonder. As a cheetah, he bolted towards him at such a high speed and pounced at him. This obstructed his view and infuriated him, so he used his bo staff and swung at the shapeshifter's cheetah form, making him crash several feet away from him.

But Robin instantly knew that this was just a distraction because Starfire was right behind the changeling with an attack of her own. She shot starbolts at Robin which he didn't have time to dodge and hit him square on the chest. He crashed onto the burning ground, coughing and gasping for breath as his lungs tried to get back its oxygen. This enraged him so much that his hands suddenly lit up with power – the same power that Slade had before he was defeated just moments ago. Robin lips curved into a menacing smile, then he aimed his burning hands toward Starfire and streams of fire shot out from his hands. Starfire tried to defend herself from the flames, but they were too strong, and she ended up on the scorching ground, gasping for her own breath.

Robin stood up from the ground, feeling the exhilaration from the success of his attacks. But this was short-lived as Cyborg jumped toward him and punched him in the face. He fell a few steps back due to the force, but he charged bright back at him with attack of his own. With a loud battle cry, he countered Cyborg's attach with a flying kick. The metal man was able to block the attack, but just as he brought his arm down, Robin surprised him with another punch, followed by another kick. This sent Cyborg crashing down on the ground, knocking him out for the count.

Robin stood proudly around the burning forest, feeling victorious over the unconscious bodies of his teammates. With the unbridled power given to him by Trigon, he felt triumphant upon the defeat of the other Titans.

But he knew that he couldn't celebrate just yet. There was still one Titan he had yet to defeat. And this Titan had not shown herself yet throughout this whole battle.

Just as this realization dawned upon him, a dark energy suddenly hit him and knocked him down on the ground. He quickly got up and was shocked at the sight before him. He saw Raven floating high above the ground, eyes glowing white and brimming with power. But what really made his mouth drop was her soul-self shaped like a magnificent raven in flight behind her. He could feel the immense power coming from his friend and even he knew that Trigon's gifted powers were no match against hers.

"I'm sorry I put you through this, Robin." she said, her voice distorted by all the power that she was exuding. "This is all my fault."

For the first time that night, the Boy Wonder sounded like his old self when he replied, "What are you talking about, Raven?"

"It was my fault why Trigon targeted you. I got too close to you and he wanted to exploit our connection to make me join him. This is all my fault." Raven explained, her voice choking a bit as she fought back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. "But I'm going to make this right. You've saved me so many times before. Now it's my turn to save you."

And just as she said that, her soul-self took flight in its raven form and went straight for Robin. He could only watch as the raven's claws gripped him and pulled out a dark energy from the Boy Wonder. This made him crumple to the ground, gasping for air from what had just happened. He felt like a part of himself was yanked away by the raven, and he was just reeling in from the effects of those actions.

Raven's soul self then returned to her body, absorbing the power that she took from Robin into her body. The rush of power made her stumble to the ground, as her small body could not take in all the energy. But somehow, she managed to get up from the scorched ground and she rushed straight to Robin's side to see if he was alright.

She saw Robin lying down on the ground, seemingly unconscious. The shock of having Trigon's power yanked away from him made him collapse to the ground. She instantly cradled his head, feeling a wave of guilt sweep over her. She blamed herself entirely for what had happened to Robin, and any hurt or harm that came upon him was instantly her fault.

She held her best friend close to her chest with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she choked through her sobs, "I'm so, so sorry, Robin." Raven held him close and kept on apologizing to him, wishing that she could take on his pain to compensate for the guilt that she was feeling in her heart. She held him for a few more moments before Robin started to regain consciousness.

"Uh, what happened?" he groaned weakly.

Raven's heart leapt in her chest upon hearing is own voice. Though weak, she could clearly recognize that this was his own boyish tone, and not one that was possessed by Trigon. Her lips curved into a beaming smile as her way to convey the happiness that she was feeling now that her leader was free of her demonic father's influence.

"You're back." She whispered, joy coloring her tone.

"Did I go anywhere?" Robin asked innocently.

She shook her head at his clueless response and then looked straight into his sparkling blue eyes to tell him exactly what had happened.

"When we came here, you had black eyes and you were possessed by Trigon's evil power. I suppose that when you defeated Slade, the power that was in him was passed onto you. And that's why you attacked us all. I used my soul self to take that power away from you and free you from Trigon's influence."

As she was explaining what had happened to him, she was helping him up from the burnt ground. By this time, Jump City firemen have already started putting out the fires and it was finally dying down.

"Yes, the power…" Robin whispered, as if he was recalling something.

Raven could see that he was trying to remember the experience of what had happened to him and her guilt sprang from her heart once again. His experience must have affected him to some extent and now he isn't the same person that he once was. The righteous hero, the Boy Wonder of Gotham was tainted by the demonic possession.

And it was all her fault.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, expressing all her guilt through her heartfelt embrace. "I'm so sorry, Robin. This was all my fault. I led you to him and he targeted you because of me."

Her leader waited for a beat before he wrapped his own arms around Raven, responding to her embrace and holding her frail body in his strong, muscled arms.

They stood like that in the ash-ridden forest for what felt like an eternity, just the two birds finding comfort in one another.

That is, until Raven felt his embrace getting tighter and tighter - to the point that it was getting hard for her to breathe.

"Robin, you're choking me." she said, barely above a whisper as she struggled to catch her breath.

The Boy Wonder didn't say anything, but just kept on crushing her in his strong arms.

She was so confused with what was going on, her eyes widening in shock at the situation before her. She knew that her spell worked perfectly. She knew that she was able to completely take away Trigon's influence from him. Why then was he acting this way? Why was he trapping her in his arms as if he had no intention of letting her go?

Robin chuckled as he slowly pulled back from his embrace to look straight into her scared eyes, but still firmly holding her in his arms. "Oh Raven, I can clearly see your fear and confusion. You think Trigon targeted me because of our bond?" He then released a loud laugh, one that sounded so chilling that it seemed to have come from the deepest, darkest parts of himself. When his laughter finally died down, he looked straight into her amethyst eyes with his piercing blue ones as he revealed the truth to her.

"Trigon targeted me because he knew that I was hiding a dark side within myself. He let the darkness out and gave me a taste of what that felt like. And to tell you the truth, I liked it."

A devilish grin formed upon his lips as his next words made Raven's blood run cold. "I want more of it, I want to feel that power again, without being his mindless pawn. I want to take all of Trigon's power for myself. And you will be the one to help me get it all."

* * *

 **Hehehe. Thank you for your kind reviews! Hope you enjoyed this next installment of this story! And thank you for all of your support! 3**


End file.
